Dream On
by Darkflameangel
Summary: It wasnt that she didnt love her friends at the Host club, it was just that she was short on sleep, Tamaki had a new plan, the twins were plotting new ways to torture her, and some people had very nice laps...


Title: Dream On

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Rating: K+

Word Count: 751

Keyword: "Pillow"

Pairing: Mori/Haruhi

Summary: Sometimes its just best to follow orders when it comes to matters such as sleep.

Disclaimer:...I soo dont own it, but I do wish I could claim Mori.

* * *

It was all Tamaki's fault Haruhi figured. He had went on one of his "the sparkling beauty of young maidens in the springtime of youth should be cherished as one gently holds the delicate petals of the cherry blossom in his hand, and should be celebrated with sparkling smiles and the charm of a gentleman" kicks again. He may have not phrased it exactly like that, but at the time she hadn't cared to remember what it was and she was far too tired now to even bother trying to figure out. Either way, it wasn't worth the time.

This declaration inevitably led to having to stay after school far longer than she had wanted too. She had tried to sneak out. Unfortunately, Kyouya who had, affectionately, reminded her that if she left she would have to acquire a few hundred more designations, but that it was completely fine with him if she did leave, managed to cut her off at the door.

It wasn't that she had minded staying longer with the Host Club members, despite the fact that she was of the opinion that some of them should be bound and gagged at times, she generally enjoyed their company. They were her friends regardless, and each of them had a spot in her heart. What annoyed her about the whole "sparkling beauty of maidens" celebratory plan was the fact that she had ended up getting home late, which in turn made her late getting started on her homework. This of course, led her to staying up half the night trying to get it done.

Rubbing her temples, Haruhi shut her eyes and tried to block out Honey's blissful exclamations about his "delicious" cake and Tamaki and the twins' argument about Hikaru and Kaoru's so called defilation of "Father's precious daughter" with some of their clothing designs for the upcoming party. Despite the fact that Kyouya was being relatively quiet, the clicking of the buttons on his laptop was ricocheting around the inside of her head and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

The burgeoning headache along with lack of sleep wasn't exactly doing anything for Haruhi's temperament, which is precisely why she snapped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and the weight of someone sitting next to her on the settee. Figuring it was Tamaki or one of the twins coming over to pester her, she was about launch into a tirade when she opened her eyes to find the person who least deserved to be yelled at.

Jaw snapping shut; she managed to gather her wits enough to form some semblance of a sentence that didn't involve her thoughts on where these cherry blossoms for the party should be shoved.

"Mori-senpai? What are yo…"

"Lie down," Mori commanded in his usual no-nonsense quiet tone.

"Huh?"

"Lie down," he repeated, this time gesturing to the spot between them on the settee.

"But, I'm not tired," Haruhi argued, even though she was barely managing to stay awake as it was.

"You're tired. Lie down."

"But, Mori-senpai.."

"No. Lie down," he repeated again this time in a tone that barred any sort of argument.

"Fine," she huffed, firmly trying to tell herself that she wasn't tired and that there was no need for the special treatment.

She looked on either side of her on the small settee to figure out which direction that she could lay, finally deciding that she was just going to have to cram herself in the space that remained between Mori's thigh on one side and the armrest that was right next to her on the other side. Just as she was about to scrunch into a little ball, Mori wordlessly stopped her and guided her head to rest on his leg.

Haruhi looked up at him, and Mori just gently ran his fingers through her hair, making her eyelids drop a fraction. The steady motion of his long fingers through her short hair was relaxing her willpower and making her wonder why she hadn't thought of the idea of letting Mori play with her hair before.

Just before she slipped off into dreamland, she heard a soft "sleep well Haruhi." The last thought that ran through her sleep fuzzed head was that Mori-senpai made a very good pillow.

* * *

AN:...Originally written as a Christmas drabble for the lovely Sayakasama. 


End file.
